Getting the Mail
by twixster33
Summary: Kurt heard the tapping on his window, and it broke him from his trance. He cautiously walked to the window and opened it. Noah Puckerman flew swiftly into his bedroom. Rated T for a few choice words.


A/N- My first glee fic, probably my only one too. I don't own glee, but I do own McDonalds and an Olympic polo team.

Did you believe that? No..I don't own anything. If I owned glee Finn and Puck would be Lacrosse studs.

Rate and Review if you want, I just kinda wanted this to get typed out.

All mistakes are mine

Enjoy.

"Kurt! Could you go get the mail? Deadliest Catch is on...and I don't really want to go get it!" His dad's voice drifted from the T.V room to the kitchen, where Kurt was surfing the internet.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pried himself away from his laptop. He sighed and slipped on a pair of his dad's athletic shoes. He wouldn't be caught dead in those ever, but it was drizzling outside ...and there was no way any of his nice shoes were being potentially sacrificed- not for the paper, and not even for a potential copy of Teen Vogue that awaited in the black rectangle at the end of the driveway.

He stepped out of the house with his hands stuffed in his pockets. It smelled like worms, and he scrunched his nose at the scent. He could hear the crunching of car wheels approaching his location, and he looked up to see a vaguely familiar truck coming his way.

_I know that truck...right?_ He thought.

Then it hit him- that was the truck of Noah Puckerman. The silhouette of a mohawked head confirmed his suspicion. And surprise, surprise- in the passenger seat was the silhouette of a smaller, feminine figure.

Kurt's mind backtracked, and tried to come up with names of people who lived around him that Noah had history with.

_Don't kid yourself Kurt, it's probably someone he met twenty minutes ago on Facebook, and you know what he's going to try to do later._

Kurt wished the car would pull over, and he would be the one in the passenger seat.

_What are you thinking! You and Noah have nothing, sure you had some flirty texts or encounters at parties. But he never reciprocated the feelings. You need to move on. He's a jerk, and nothing happened between you. Yes he's attractive, and coincidentally Bi..._ at that thought Kurt remebered when he learned that about Noah. He remembered him looking down and mumbling something about how God didn't make him this awesome only to keep him from half the population... _but old habits die hard. He'll always be a himself- with player like tendencies. _

At that thought Kurt narrowed his eyes at Noah, just as he turned his head to look at him through his truck window.

* * *

Kurt tried to put the emotion he was feeling into his eyes. He saw Noah pull his head back slightly, and his facial expressions reflected confusion, and worry. And possibly a small amount of was frightened by Kurt's glare.

He laughed once to himself, and small and almost melancholy laugh, and turned to walk inside. _You're better than him, Kurt. _

He found himself sitting on his bed, listening to some top 40 hit radio station, not his usual choice, and leafing through a copy of Teen Vougue- but not really paying attention to the ingredient list for an avocado-honey facial scrub.

He couldn't stop thinking about the small, wordless conversation that had transpired between him and Noah Puckerman earlier that day. He wondered what it meant. He secretly hoped Noah couldn't forget about it either.

After a few seconds, or maybe minutes… Kurt couldn't concentrate; he heard tapping. It startled him from his trance on the small window that led into his basement abode. He got up, and cautiously walked towards the window. On the way over he grabbed a metal nail file from his desk. _This could be a potential weapon, right?_ He raised the file, clenched tightly in his fist and opened the window.

Noah Puckerman swiftly flew into his room.

"'Sup Hummel?" He said with a small, upward nod of his head.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kurt wisper-screamed

"I-I couldn't stop..." Noah stuttered in a normal tone of voice, but was interrupted by a flush-faced Kurt.

"Shut the fuck up! Err...I mean, be quiet! My dad will remove your testicles if he finds out you're here right now!"

"Sorry," Noah lowered his voice, "I... I saw the look you gave me in your driveway. It scared..no...it worried..no, Dammit. It confused me!"

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. It was like he was dreaming.

"Shouldn't...you be on a date right now or something? Trying to obtain, yet another sexual conquest?" Kurt managed to get out.

"Naw man...I know it sounds way not bad-ass..but I couldn't stop thinking about why I deserved that look. And so things were getting hot and heavy with this chick..." Kurt feigned a gag at the comment, "and I just wasn't focusing. I blew it."

"I'm...glad I have this effect on you...?" Kurt replied.

"Kurt...I hope this action, this statement doesn't seem to Curt." He sniggered at the pun, and then straightened up. All intensity back. "Have you ever considered what went down with us at those random parties? during lunch? I mean... we share these moments Kurt.. and it makes me wonder if this could be more?" Noah looked right at Kurt's eyes when he said that.

"I-I-I...Yes." Kurt had hoped for a smoother response than that, but he couldn't even think straight. And he could sense the blush creeping on his face was giving him away."

Noah smirked, and looked satisfied with himself, and Kurt saw him glance down and lick his lips, then look up right into Kurt's eyes...still biting on the corner of his lip. He Leaned in...

* * *

"Kurt! Buddy! Everything alright? I don't think getting the mail takes that long!" Kurt's father laughed and called from the open doorway.

Kurt snapped back into reality. Away from a six hour span of a daydream that he played out in 50 or so seconds in his head. He watched the truck drive away and sighed..


End file.
